


Always

by LonelySunflower



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Camille is the little sister : ), Fluff, M/M, Robbe and Camille are close, Sander cutting his hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySunflower/pseuds/LonelySunflower
Summary: Sander is spending time with Robbe and Camille today.They have the wonderful idea to cut his hair.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!   
> This is me, again...  
>  Hope you're not tired of me😂  
> I wrote this because of what happened with Sander today, I NEEDED TO!  
> I promise there's no plot❤

With everything that was going on, Sander hadn’t really found the time to get a haircut. This past week, he’s been hanging out with Robbe, a lot. They wanted to catch the time they had lost. Today they needed to stay home with Sander’s sister, Camille.

Robbe and Camille liked each other. Camille had never shared it with anyone, not even Sander but she was so happy Sander had found Robbe. He was so much happier now that he had him. She also liked Robbe like crazy. Robbe was the kind of person who gave hugs without even asking himself if it was going to make people uncomfortable. Camille was like that too. She was 5 years younger than Robbe.

The brown-haired boy loved her. He could see a lot of himself in her. During this hurtful time, Robbe was glad Sander could spend his days with Camille. She has a heart as big as his. Robbe had always liked hanging out with people older but also younger than him. So, spending time with both Camille and Sander was a blessing.

This afternoon, Camille wanted to turn Sander into a girl and after protesting for a little, he agreed. You can’t refuse anything to the two human beings you love the most. Camille had to do the make-up part and Robbe the hair part.

This was an actual mess; his face was covered with red lipstick and glitter. His hair was divided in many little ponytails. After dressing Sander, both Camille and Robbe looked at him with grins on their faces then they looked at each other “you look so good!” Robbe joked and the two of them burst out laughing. Sander joined them after a little time. Sander knew it would end like this you can’t let your appearance in the hands of two chaotic people working together. But once again, he couldn’t resist. The smiles on their faces were enough for Sander to forgive them.

Cleaning up that mess, Robbe started talking with Camille. “Yes, his hair was so cute. Even if it’s gorgeous now, I kind of miss the way it made his eyes look”

“CAMILLE! I already wanted to see him with his natural hair but now! It’s-! Do you think he’d agree to let his brown hair grow out?”

“Definitely, no!” she said laughing but after a moment of reflection “Maybe he would, for you”

\-----------------------------------------

Sander had stolen a little moment of privacy with his love. They were kissing sander was pulling strands of Robbe’s hair. Through one of their many kisses, he says “Your hair got so long, I love it” then Robbe broke the kiss, smiling. “Hey! Why did you stop! I missed you during a whole month! Give me my kisses back!”

Robbe was laughing so much, Sander really was angry. “What are you going to do with your hair?”

“I was going to ask Camille if she could cut them for me. I usually go to a hairdresser but I don’t want to quarantine myself for 14 days after going to the hair salon so, yeah. Why?”

“I’ve talked with he a little and Sander I want to see your natural hair so bad!”

“This isn’t happening, not even in your dreams.” Sander was seriously joking. Robbe couldn’t understand how this was possible.

“Please” Robbe begged

“CAMILLE!” They heard someone walking towards the room they were in. She opened the door “Do you want to cut my hair?”

“Yes!” It seemed fun so she agreed. It was also an opportunity to spend some more time with the boys.

“Hey! You know I can do it too! I want to!” Sander immediately shushed Robbe

“No, now that you’ve admitted you want to see my natural hair, I can’t trust you to do that anymore.” He said teasing Robbe. “Come!” He said standing up, heading to the garden.

\-----------------------------------------

“Camille, I swear, I you ruin my hair, I’ll never forgive you. Well, I will but…” he sighed “Will you begin?”

Camille began cutting Sander’s hair, she cut and cut. After a while she said “I’m done!” it was horrible. Sander couldn’t even look at it. Robbe came in the bathroom where Sander was trying to make it look better by styling it but it didn’t change anything

“Sander, it’s just hair”

Sander pressed a kiss on Robbe’s cheek “You’re right”

“So now, can I try to bring your brown hair back?”

“ROBBE! How unfair is this, taking advantage of me like that. How mischievous of you!” Sander was obviously joking. 

“No. No, I’m-” Robbe didn’t have the time to finish his sentence, Sander’s lips were already capturing his. It was hard kissing while smiling but they didn’t care. They didn’t want to let go.

\-----------------------------------------

“Robbe, promise me you’ll perfectly do it”

“I can’t promise you a perfect result but there’s no way I’m going to fail this since we’re cutting pretty much everything” he said with a smile and started cutting his boyfriend’s hair. Sometimes leaving little kisses on top of his head. Kisses that made Sander lose him mind”

\-----------------------------------------

Once he was done Robbe asked “What do you think?”

“Thank you, you did an awesome job, love” Sander was not satisfied, it was not because of the haircut, he was already missing his bleach blond hair. Robbe knew he was upset.

“No, you’re lying”

“Robbe you really did an awesome job, it’s just-. I’m going to miss my old hair and I don’t feel as good-looking as I was when I had my old hair”

“Well, Sander, let me tell you that” He kissed his jawline “You’re beautiful” now his cheek “gorgeous” his eye leads “and so fucking cute with this haircut” he was going to kiss his lips but he never found them.

He opened his eyes, surprised. “Me? Cute?” Sander was acting like he was hurt “You’re the one who’s cute here, not me”

“Dear Sander, I’m sorry to announce that, with these eyes, this hair and this magnificent face. You are not only hot but also really cute.”

“You…” And with that, they kissed.

Robbe was glad with his, now, brunette boyfriend. And Sander was reassured, at least he looked good in his lover’s eyes.

Camille came in “Stop kissing you need to cook!”

“Cook? What are you cooking?”

“Croques! Want to help?” They exchanged loving glances, remembering this day at the beach and Robbe answered.

“Always”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Sorry if it's bad😂 to be honest it's 1:30am and my brain is kinda dead  
> I had a lot of fun writing this!  
> Hope you had fun reading it
> 
> Love you❤Stay safe
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ironymane ✨


End file.
